Broken Niece
by superimperfection
Summary: One Shot based after Jack hugs Lauren in tonights episode :( so sad, anyways what I would have liked to happen afterwards... J/L/J
1. Broken Niece

**Broken Niece**

Jack watched as his niece was ushered back into the walls of number 5. Her faint sobs still being heard from across the square. He had only seen Lauren a few times like this, so broken and hurt, yet he hadn't a clue why. As far as he knew, when he left she was fine, she had Joey, college and was finally happy. Yet the girl that just broke down in his arms outside The Vic certainly wasn't that same girl a month ago.

Jack had always had a soft spot for his niece Lauren. She was his favourite, though if anyone said he would deny it, couldn't admit to having favourites. Seeing her so upset caused him pain. Maybe Max was up to his old tricks again? Screwing up his children's lives out of personal selfishness. Or maybe Joey had mucked her around? He was known for being a player.

* * *

Heading over to number 23 he knocked lightly on the door waiting for Joey to answer. As he appeared in the door, his eyes a little blotchy, his hands tucked into his jean pockets, he looked uncomfortable.

"Didn't know you were back Uncle Jack?" Joey looked surprised at his Uncle.

"Got back today Joe" he replied, finally someone wasn't dismissing him since he had got back.

"What can I do for you?" Joey asked; it was unusual for Jack to want anything from Joey, especially after the whole stripper incident.

"Well I just had my niece in floods of tears, breaking down in my arms" he sighed, scratching his head still trying to get to some logical explanation.

"I guess that's my fault" Joey replied, looking a little guilty.

"If you've cheated on her, I'll batter you" Joey snapped, his protectiveness for Lauren shining through.

"No I haven't, me and Lauren, were not together anymore, we haven't been for nearly a month" Joy's throat catching as he said those words again. He still couldn't quite believe he had stayed away from her for so long. There had been so many occasions he wanted to take it all back, be with the girl he loved, but this was for her own good.

"Why not?" Jack asked really confused now.

"She was drinking excessively, I asked her to stop she said she would, then she went and got drunk, so I finished things" Joey mumbled.

"You prat" Jack hissed, folding his arms across his chest, his eyes shooting daggers at his nephew.

"What?" Joey replied a little taken aback by this slight insult.

"You heard me, you're a prat, you won't ever find anyone better than Lauren, she's the best thing to happen to you and you chucked it away, didn't even bother helping her" he snapped, laying in out for him.

"I couldn't force her to stop drinking Uncle Jack, and I couldn't watch her kill herself" Joey proclaimed, he had to make someone see it from his point of view.

"By the way she was crying looks like she's heading that way" Jack snapped, stepping back from the doorway, he needed to see his niece, help her in any way he could.

"I did it because I love her" Joey replied justifying his actions in the best way he could.

"If you loved her enough, you would have stayed and helped her" Jack replied, turning away from his nephew, his next point of call number 5.

* * *

"Jack its all okay, under control" Tanya stated opening the door for Jack to come in.

"If it was Tan, she wouldn't of been crying in the street" he sighed, moving into the lounge where his niece was sat curled up on the sofa, her cheeks stained with mascara, her eyes swollen and blotchy from the tears she had been crying.

"Should have called me babe" he sighed, throwing his arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards him, her head resting on his chest.

"And confessed how shit my life actually is?" she whispered, a few stray tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Your life isn't shit babe, just having a rough patch, now tell me about this deal you got going with alcohol?" he asked, shifting so he could look at her properly. She shrugged a little.

"I like a drink or two takes away the pain" she whispered, glancing out the window over to Joey's house. "He left me again".

"I know he did babe, I spoke to him, he loves you" Jack replied, his hand squeezing hers. He took the time to study her, she was pale, slimmer than usual, her eyes dark and tired. To be honest she looked rough.

"If he loved me, he wouldn't have hurt me again, just like everyone does" she hissed, using the back of her hand to wipe the tears away.

"Hey I haven't hurt you, never would Lauren, my favourite niece" nudging her with his elbow gently, trying to crack some other expression, preferably a smile.

"No but dad has, Joey has, mum has, I'm fed up of it all" her bottom lip quivering a little as a second round of tears feared to break through.

"Make sure everyone knows they can't treat you that way anymore, change what others think of you, I know the real Lauren, she's tough and beautiful and sarcastic, clever". He replied, urging a smile to creep onto her lips.

"Thanks Uncle Jack, good to have you back" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, holding her favourite Uncle close. Sometimes she wished he was her dad, they shared an understanding, a bond that she sometimes lacked with her father. Well right now she barely had a relationship with her dad.

"You know if you sort yourself out, Joey would be back within a heartbeat, guaranteed" he smirked, pulling away from her hug, not missing her eyes light up a little.

"And if he doesn't, I get to punch you?" she replied smirking, she could always rely her on Uncle to cheer her up.

"Deal" he smiled shaking her hand.

* * *

As Jack walked across the square he saw Joey jogging over towards him, he should have known as soon as he left number 5 Joey would be pestering him.

"Is she okay?" he asked nervously, hoping the answer wouldn't be no.

"She will be" Jack replied. He never truly knew how much his nephew cared for Lauren; it was only really showing now. The creased lines on his forehead clearly due from worrying about her.

"She's going to get better and when she does, I expect you to be back round there fixing things with her" he almost ordered, seeing Joey smile a little.

"Doubt she'd still want me" he muttered honestly.

"Trust me Joe, Lauren loves you" and with that he left his nephew with plenty to think about. Maybe a future with Lauren was on the cards…


	2. Broken Lover

_So Lovely Laura wanted me to extend this into a short story and it will be short maximum 10 chapters, so enjoy, the first chapter was Broken Niece, the second is called Broken Lover xxxx_

* * *

**Broken Lover**

Jack stood hidden by the car lot as he watched Joey hover around the front of number 5 trying desperately to decide whether to knock or not. What he last said and really got to Joey. Of course he wanted Lauren, he loved her more than anything and hated being apart from her, but her drinking was too much too handle, he didn't want to see the person he loved most losing her life to a bottle of vodka only because she couldn't face her problems head on.

The problem was, Lauren needed Joey to help her through this time. It was going to be a struggle especially as alcohol was now a daily thing in Laurens life her body would issue out a warrant for alcohol. Joey needed to be strong for her, face the good and bad to get out the other side. Was he prepared to do this?

Jack was lightly cursing his nephew, why hadn't he gone in yet, he was just stood by the door his fist ready to knock but he just wasn't doing it. He knew Joey had fears, but surely Lauren was worth facing those fears for the greater good, them being back together, happier.

* * *

As Joeys fist lightly knocked on the door, Jack practically did a dance as he watched Tanya open the door and let him in. Finally something good was coming his nieces way again.

"She's in there" Tanya pointed towards the living room, leaving number 5 so the former couple could have some time alone together.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Joey opened the lounge door, spotting Lauren curled up on the sofa, her slim body wrapped in a blanket, a warm cup of tea clutched in her hands as she stared aimlessly at the TV.

"Lo?" he called, breaking her from the trance she had on the TV, she stared at him a little blankly unsure why he was here, when he had rejected her only a few hours ago.

"I want to help" he stated, sitting down on the couch next to her, picking up her feet and placing them down on his lap, a move Lauren didn't miss.

"Uncle Jack came to see me, he's worried about you, I'm worried about you babe, let me help" he pleaded a little as no emotion flickered through her eyes, they just watched him blankly again.

"How can you help?" she finally spoke, although her tone was bland.

"In any way possible, I'll be that shoulder to cry on, I'll help you when you are tempted by alcohol, I'll do it all if that means we get the Lauren we love back" he sighed, tucking a loose strand behind her ear, Laurens head dipping a little into his touch as he stroked her cheek sweetly.

"I want to get better" she sighed "But I'm scared of failing" she whispered letting her guard down little by little.

"You won't fail" he stated, entwining his fingers with hers, trying to give the broken girl in front of him some support.

"You won't fail because you have me and Uncle Jack and your mum and sister, were all going to help you" he smiled, her eyes finally showing a little emotions as her bottom lip quivered, more pent up tears fearing to escape from her. "Let it go babe" he whispered, pulling her gently closer to him as a heart wrenching sob escaped her lips, her head burying into the crook of his neck as he rubbed his hands up and down her back trying to soothe her the best he could as she continuously cried into him.

"I'm sorry" she choked a little, wiping the tears from her eyes as she rested her head onto his shoulder a little embarrassed by her outburst, although it was long due.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he whispered, his hands cupping her face as the pads of his thumbs brushed over her damp cheeks.

"You're really going to help?" she whispered scared he would back out.

"I promise you Lauren" he replied, kissing her forehead softly, letting her rest her head back down onto his shoulder.


	3. Broken Daughter

**Broken Daughter**

Joey had stayed with Lauren the rest of the evening, curled up on the couch with her, his fingers gently running through her long dark hair, soothing the tears that continuously fell. Tanya had arrived back, smiling at the sight she saw, both Joey and Lauren asleep, his arms wrapped around her as she slept on his chest, his head resting on hers.

She had wondered how this moment had occurred. She had left them to talk earlier but expected to come back and find Lauren in an even worse state than before. But she was thoroughly surprised to find Joey still here; there was no sign of alcohol or anything broken, well except her daughter.

She gently shook Joey's shoulder stirring him from his sleep, but not enough to wake Lauren, who was most likely having the best sleep of her life.

"It went well I take it?" she whispered, watching Joey glanced down at a sleeping Lauren.

"She's letting me help her, it's all I wanted" he smiled, his fingers brushing up and down her back.

"And when she's better, what if she wants more?" Tanya asked nervously hoping he wouldn't break her daughter's heart again.

"Then I'm hers, I've always been hers" he replied, kissing her forehead softly.

"She wants to talk to you and Max" Joey announced.

"What about?" she replied, Lauren wasn't one for talking.

"She has things she needs to say to you both, you might not see it but you both hurt her, I'm sorry Tan but you two are part of the reason this happened" he said bravely, he was going to help Lauren even if that meant being harsh towards those who hurt her.

"I see, I'll call Max in the morning" she sighed, "Can you take her to bed, you can stay Joey" she continued, moving towards the door, bidding goodnight leaving Joey with Lauren.

Picking her up and gently as he could, he carried her into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed. Luckily she was already in her pyjamas so he needn't wake her up to change. Pulling his t-shirt over his head and dropping his jeans from his waist he slid under the duvet next to Lauren, her body automatically curling into his warm embrace. He had missed this, being so close to her, so imitate without doing anything. He want sure what they were, he wouldn't put pressure on to find out either, that was for when she was better, she knew she had his heart for always.

"Night Lo" he whispered, cradling her against his chest, placing a soft kiss to her head, letting sleep set in. Lauren only partially awake dropped a sleep kiss to his bare chest before being swept back into a dream.

* * *

The morning broke as Lauren stirred in familiar arms, the arms she had missed for over a month now. A peaceful Joey still fast asleep beneath her. She was so grateful for him being here, saying he would help in any way he could. All she really needed was his support and love and she could get through anything.

Dropping a kiss to his jaw, he began to come around, wiping his sleepy eyes as he saw Lauren propped up on her arms watching him a small smile on her face.

"Did you sleep okay?" he croaked, his hand brushing up and down her arm.

"Best sleep in ages, thank you for staying" she whispered, blushing a little, that effect he had over her was as strong as ever.

"It was my pleasure babe" he smiled, tucking a loose strand behind her ear. "Your mum is calling you dad over today" he continued, seeing her tense a little, that dreaded conversation nearing.

"I'm scared" she whispered, battling the tears back. She was dreading this talk where she finally said everything she was feeling. Scared that they would hate her for saying such things to them, hating themselves for what they caused.

"Don't be, I'll be with you the whole time" he replied, reaching up he kissed her cheek softly, calming her down within seconds.

* * *

It was late morning when the pair made an appearance down stairs, it had taken Joey some time to convince her to go down. She would only do so if he held onto her hand providing the support she needed.

"Babe talk to us" Max stated, seeing the mixed emotions written across his daughters faces as she took a deep breath.

"You don't know how hard it was growing up, with you two fighting and falling out, then making up and the constant affairs. It was unstable, really messed with my head. Then Bradley died and the world fell apart yet I felt so alone just like I did when you left dad and mum had cancer. Then dad you come back force me out of caring for mum, we then find out on Christmas day you have another wife I mean for fuck sake this family is a joke. You put all your secrets and lies onto my shoulders, when you should have protected me from it all, why didn't you protect me?" she choked a little, the sobs forcing their way up. Joey squeezing her hand as he saw her crumbling apart.

"We're so sorry honey" Tanya gasped, the extent of the pressure Lauren had been under for so many years hitting her.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, it needs to change" she stated a little firmly. Staring directly at her father who seemed to still be digesting what she had just said.

"It will change" Max finally stated, looking up at his eldest daughter. It was just a matter of proving it.


	4. Broken Sister

**Broken Sister**

Abi Branning had been had watched her eldest sisters life spiral out of control over the past few weeks. This is worse it had ever been. She was drinking continuously, returning home a complete and utter state, then went out again that evening, it was a destructive loop. Of course this wasn't the first time Lauren had used alcohol as an escape route in her life, she went down a similar path at the beginning of 2012, except it never got this bad. Little did Abi know that she had been shielded all of her life. Covered from most of the pain and hurt she could have been exposed to, this was down to her sister.

Lauren had taken the brunt of it all. In fact she was usually blamed for most things, Abi receiving hardly any of it. Her elder sister only really saw slight happiness when Joey Branning walked into their lives. Sure it was rocky at first but once everyone knew how much they loved each other, it was accepted. Abi noticed the change in Lauren, she barely drank, she smiled a lot which was a nice change, but most of all she was happy and finally loved.

Unfortunately nothing lasts long in their family and Lauren was left heartbroken again. Hitting the bottle hard, Abi watched Lauren go into full self-destruct mode, hell bent on forgetting Joey even existed. Her parents barely noticed the sudden change, too busy in their own lives to care that their daughter was drinking herself into an early grave. Abi had tried countless times to connect with Lauren to try and help her, but she had pulled her protective walls back up and wasn't letting anyone in, let alone her little sister.

Abi was fuming with Joey, how he could destroy her sister again was beyond her. She was fed up of seeing her usually sarcastic and funny sister crying and down every day.

As the weeks went by Lauren was progressively worse, Abi couldn't stand it anymore deciding to stay at Jay's for the evening, letting Tanya have some alone time with Lauren, finally noticing that they had a problem on their hands.

* * *

The following day, Abi returned home, rather shocked to find Lauren sat with Joey on the sofa, her mums face tear stained, her dads rather red and blotchy.

"What's he doing here?" she hissed pointing to Joey, who looked rather shocked at the tone of her voice.

"Chill Abs, it's okay" Lauren commented, trying to ease the anger she noticed pouring out of Abi towards Joey.

"No its not okay, don't you remember what he's done? Again, might I add" she replied, folding her arms over her chest shooting daggers in the direction of Joey.

"Of course I remember, but he had his reasons" Lauren sighed, she understood why her sister was finally being protective over her, she had seen what Joey breaking up with her had done to her, twice.

"Still doesn't justify it, you don't get to just walk back in when you feel like it Joey, you destroyed my sister, how do we know you won't do it again?" Abi hissed, Joey still in utter shock, he was only used to Lauren being this way, he had never experienced angry Abi.

"It wasn't just down to him babe, its mostly to do with me and your mum" Max commented, his eyes flicking between Abi and Tanya.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Babe, Lauren protected you a lot from things over the years, she knew a lot of things you never did, she covered you from it all, that's why she's so emotionally broken, it's down to us, Joey ending things with her just brought it all back to the surface" Max continued.

"But I don't understand" Abi whispered, tears welling in her eyes as she went to sit next to Lauren, holding onto her hand.

"Lauren found out my secrets, she took the full weight of them, and when your mum had cancer she knew for months in secret, she didn't want to see you hurt" Max explained so ashamed that his eldest daughter had faced so much from such a young age.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Abi whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes as Lauren squeezed her hand tightly.

"You were young, you didn't need to know these things Abs, one of us had to be normal" she chuckled, running her fingers through her little sisters hair.

"I'm so sorry" Abi whispered, pulling Lauren into a hug, still glaring a little at Joey who was sat the other side. "I'm still a little confused why Joey is here?".

"I need help Abi, Joey is one of the only people who can help me, we had an understanding" Lauren continued, feeling Joey's hand on her lower back providing support.

"But he hurt you" Abi commented quietly, as if no one else was in the room, just the two of them.

"And I hurt him to, my drinking pushed him to far, were both to blame" Lauren smiled, embracing how protective her little sister was of her, Abi was certainly stronger than she looked.

"If you hurt her again, I'll punch you" Abi warned sternly over her sister's shoulder at Joey, who just nodded in response, he wasn't going to mess with Abi.

"So what happens now?" Abi asked, it was all well and good saying that Lauren needs help and identifying the problem but something had to change.

"Well I'm going away with mum and Joey for a bit, just to clear my head" Lauren replied cautiously she didn't want to upset Abi.

"What? How long for?" Abi asked, her throat closing up a little as she felt the tears surfacing.

"Not long, just a few weeks, I need a break from here, from Lucy and Whitney, from this place" she sighed. "I am coming back Abs, I wouldn't leave you ever".

"Promise?" she whispered.

"I promised" Lauren smiled, linking her little finger with her sisters.


End file.
